The Confessions Of Phineas
by phineas-isabella-4-ever
Summary: He knew his feelings were natural and that he needed to tell someone. he just couldn't. First fanfic so no flames pleese
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first fanfic yeaaahh! A short little phinbella story. Please no flames. Hope you enjoy ;)**

He knew his feelings were natural and that he needed to tell someone. He just couldn't. He barely had enough courage to invite her over. They both sat on the couch neither of them speaking until, "It was really nice of you to invite me here." He looked up paying no attention to what she said. He only thought of how o tell her. "Um…Hello… Earth to Phineas!"

"Oh! Hey Isabella! I forgot you were sitting there."

"Oookaay, anyway Not that I'm not excited to be here but why"

Phineas sighed, "Because I need to tell you something"

"sure whate is it?"

Phineas twiddled with his fingers still trying to figure things out himself.

"Come on, you can tell me anything remember?"

"Yeah I remember I just don't know how to tell you"

She placed a hand on his shoulder sympathetically. He almost jumped in surprise. When he realized it was Isabella he started talking. "Okay Isabella", he looked up into her eyes and said, "Isabella I….love you"

**Question: should I continue?, is it good?, any suggestions?, remember review and no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter yeah since a lot of people liked the first chapter and wanted a continuation I'm putting one up. Thanks to the reviews and one from a random person. Thanks for the review and for giving me some advice. I hope you guys like this next one. And since I didn't put it in the last one here is the disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

She looked up at him surprised at what he said. She couldn't do anything except say, "Um…I uh…gotta go." She didn't do anything after that she only got off the couch and left the Flynn-Fletcher house. She wanted to literally wanted to jump up and down when she left. She managed to keep her composure though. She ran home not looking back. She ran up to her room and shut the door. Isabella needed some time alone to think things over. She sat there on her bed thinking. She sat there for thirty minutes with still no ideas. "Should I tell him?" She thought aloud. "What do you think pinky? Should I tell him or pretend I don't?" the little Chihuahua responded with its typical yapping sound. "Should I tell or should I break his heart?" Was the thing repeating in her head. "Isa! Its time for dinner!"

"Coming mom!" She replied. "Okay pinky, I've decided to break his heart." The Chihuahua looked up at her with a confused look on its face. "Look pinky, if I tell him that I like him he might freak out but if I pretend that I don't he'll be disappointed but we wont have any awkward relationship moments." The dog looked up at her, sensing her irrationality.

"Isa!"

"Coming!"

Phineas nearly broke into tears as she left. He fell to his knees and quietly sobbed into his hands. "I knew it! She must hate me now. I'm such an idiot to think she actually liked me!" He babbled out as he bawled.

"No your not" a familiar British voice said. Phineas looked up from his hands, his cheeks stained red. "Ferb? What are you doing here?"

"I heard you crying from upstairs."

" Ferb I … just don't know what to do Isabella doesn't like me at all." Ferb looked at him with with a questioning glance.

"Really? Well to get her back you need to show her how much you love her."

"How?" Phineas questioned. Ferb only said "you'll figure it out." Phineas didn't know what he meant but soon caught on he ran out of the house and was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Hooray! Okay sorry I haven't updated in a while I was feeling under the weather and I couldn't do anything. Anyway some people don't understand Isabella's decision. Lets just say she just really out of it okay? Remember to review and to maybe possibly please leave suggestions. I can get writers block sometimes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own blah blah blah (you guys know the rest)**

She awoke to the sound of rain hitting against the bedroom window. She realized something as she got up from her pink bed, "today's the day, I'm going to br- I just cant do it pinky, something tells me I should have thought this through more." Her dog looked up at her and gave her look as to say, "really?" she looked around trying to come up with an idea or anything to get her mind of him. As she sat there thinking a soft knock came to the door. Isabella looked up and walked to the door she opened it to see, "Ferb? Why are you here?"

Ferb lifted a finger as if to say something, "Isabella, I need to tell you something, it's about Phineas, he thinks that you hate him."

Isabella gasped to here the brit say that, "Why ferb, why does he think that?" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Remember you ran out without saying a thing you didn't realize that you hurt him."

A tear fell from her eye as he said that. She knew she hurt him she didn't need to here it again from someone one else. She soon got angry from hearing something she already knew herself. She knew what she did and that she was just being angry and confused. She looked up to see Ferb about to touch her shoulder. She didn't want any interaction with anyone, not even Phineas. She caught his hand before it got near.

"Don't touch me Ferb." he saw her anger and became intimidated. "Ferb I know what happened and I know what I need to do, you don't need to come to my house and tell me stuff I already know, just get up and leave my house." Ferb say her anger again and showed hesitation. "KNOW!" He immediately got up and ran out the house she looked down and another tear fell "Great I lost another friend."

**Is it good enough tell me in a review pwease **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sowwy I haven't updated in a while. I just couldn't get a new idea. This chapter revolves around Phineas more.**

He looked at the gift-wrapped box that lay in front of him. He was nervous. He needed a way to give it to her without just handing it. He looked around the room hoping to find an answer. He looked at the window. Raindrops pounded against it like the beat of a drum. "What should I do? She's never going to like me. She hates me. Why do I even try!" He threw the box at the open door only for it to be caught by Ferb.

"So Phineas do you know what your gonna do? I mean you cant just sit here and be a lump."

"I know Ferb but-but… I cant just give it to her I mean think about it. Its just to cliché."

"Well if you cant talk to her I can no problem."

"Seriously you'll do that for me?"

"Sure Phineas."

"okay thank you ferb just remember to take that box to her." Ferb looked at the tiny wrapped box. He wanted to open it but was hesitant. "Don't open it." Ferb didn't do anything except leave the room and walked toward Isabella's house.

**I know short chapter but its all I got. hope you like**


	5. Chapter 5

The rain finally ceased. But the sky was still gray. Nothing would make this day any better especially with the awkward silence that filled the night. A quarter to midnight and the both stared out the window that was placed in their rooms. He sighed as he looked out for he thought he forgave him when really she never hated in the first place. She looked out the window not knowing a messenger was sent to her. The brit lay in his bed quietly thinking of what to tell his brother. It was a complicated process. None of these three people knew what was going on in the other persons head.

Phineas lay on his bed awaiting next days activities. Ferb thought about how to explain that he failed at his delivery hiding the satin box under his pillow. Isabella looked at her ceiling wonder how to appoligize.

The next day was more akward than the last. They each looked into each others eyes hoping neither of them realized what each of them were thinking.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why Ferb. Why didn't you do it. You just needed to hand it to her and leave. That's it and yet you can't even do that. I don't think I can rely on you with anything." He nearly started crying finishing the sentence. He never got mad at his brother. But this was the last straw for Phineas. Not that Ferb was ever frustrating. Trying to hold back tears as he looked at the small box on the side of his bed, he threw it at Ferb nailing him in the head leaving a nasty bruise.

"What the heck Phineas. Its not my fault. She yelled at me. I just didn't want to get her more angry than she already was. You know she likes you. You don't need to go all crazy with something like a gift, being there for is a big enough present."

She sat on her bed wondering how long it would be before he gave the box. She understood what Ferb was trying to do but was to defensive to understand why he was there. All she needed was to apologize to him and except that Ferb wasn't being mean. all that was left was to get to his house and try to win him over again. All she needed to do was tell him she loved him.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Epilouge**_

6 years it took her. Six years. But she never regretted it. Six years just to say 3 simple words. But she knew he felt the same. Six years of convincing herself that he wouldn't hate her. Six years.

She looked around to see nothing but blue. It was nearly impossible to tell anyone apart. She searched frantically to find him. She needed to tell him. But as she was about to call his name, a hand touched her shoulder. She jumped as she looked up at him. "Don't worry Isabella I'm right here." She embraced him tightly refusing to let go.

"Phineas!"

"Why were you so worried about me?"

"Phineas, I need to tell you something I just don't know how to say it."

At that moment he knew what was going on for he used those (almost) exact words. "Well tell me remember you can trust me."

"Yes I know."

At that moment everyone heard the same three words, "Congratulations senior graduates!"

"Well we are officially graduates Isabella. Now wat did you want to tell me?"

She choked on her own words trying to string them together. "Phineas I… I….. lo..love you."

Phineas didn't react at all he just looked into her eyes and quoted Han Solo, "I know"

Finished! Hope you like. And remember to review. I'd like to thank IzzieGS, WordNerb93, and Atalus For holding on to the end. I know this story isn't that great with punctuation and it's kinda hard to follow but admit it it's not the worst thing you've read right? I mean I'm no Suzanne Collins or J. K. Rowling so cut me some slack. At least some people liked it. Some people hated it but it doesn't really boter me all that much. I at least tried my best and I'm proud about how it turned out. I'll try to get better and if I don't watcha gonna do. I hope you enjoyed reading it and review. And if you don't I'll haunt you in your dreams.


End file.
